Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surfboard bag configured to facilitate transport of one or more surfboards and protect the surfboards) during transport and insertion/removal from the surfboard bag.
Background of the Disclosure
Surfboard bags are generally known in the art for facilitating transport of one or more surfboards and for protecting the surfboard(s) during transport. Such surfboard bags may include zippers or other closure mechanisms to retain the surfboard(s) within the bag, padding to protect the surfboard(s), exterior pockets to retain accessories or other items, and/or handles to facilitate transport of the surfboard(s).
Despite the above-noted advantageous features, prior art surfboard bags are susceptible to board sticking. Board sticking occurs, particularly on warm-weather days, where the wax on the surfboard melts and then re-hardens such that the surfboard and the interior of the bag are sealed to one another. Once board sticking has set it, it is difficult to remove the surfboard from the bag without damaging the surfboard and/or the bag.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a surfboard bag configured to facilitate the separation of the bag from the surfboard in the event of board sticking with relative ease and without damaging the surfboard and/or the bag.